


Nadie os hará daño

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth sólo quiere darles a conocer... desde el respeto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie os hará daño

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC, por lo que sus personajes y tramas no me pertenecen. Hago esto por mera diversión, sobre todo este breve ¿drabble-crack?
> 
> Nota: Esto me pasa por ver el último tráiler promocional de la quinta temporada e imaginar a cierto personaje que en vez de susurrar a caballos, susurra a los caminantes a lo Félix Rodríguez de la Fuente (un gran amante de los animales).
> 
> Creo que definitivamente esto sí que es un crack!fic o crack!drabble o lo que toque.

Cerró los ojos mientras la maquilladora le daba los últimos toques a su rostro para poder salir a cámara. Se ajustó los puños de la chaqueta negra y dio varios pasos alejándose del equipo de preparación en dirección hacia su objetivo.

Miró por encima de su hombro, asegurándose de que el cámara le seguía junto al técnico de sonido. El resto se quedó atrás mientras ellos se acercaban a la zona vallada y debidamente señalizada para que ningún incauto se acercara allí.

En cuanto doblaron la esquina el coro de gruñidos llegó a sus oídos como el coro de una iglesia pero con más ansias por arrancarles la carne de los huesos, y la piel de cada milímetro de su piel.

\- Colocaros en vuestros sitios, yo lo haré en la marca.

En el suelo a menos de un metro de distancia de la valla metálica una cruz pintada sobre el asfalto indicaba donde debía colocarse.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, cayendo éste sobre sus ojos segundos después. El técnico ajustó el micrófono sobre la solapa de su chaqueta y la petaca en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- Cuando quieras, Gareth.- Le indicó el cámara alzando el pulgar. El chico pudo ver el piloto encendido de la cámara indicándole que ya estaban grabando. Tomó aire, se humedeció los labios y esbozó una sonrisa serena.

\- Hola a todos, me llamo Gareth y hoy quisiera hablaros sobre unas criaturas increíbles que han sido descubiertas en varios lugares de nuestro hermoso país.- El chico dio un paso a un lado extendiendo su brazo señalando al grupo de hombres y mujeres con piel putrefacta aferrándose a la valla metálica.- Algunos les llaman caminantes, otros mordedores.- Soltó una pequeña risa.- Entiendo por qué lo hacen, ¿quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez?- Guiñó un ojo a la cámara con expresión divertida. – Pero me apena decir que muchos de nosotros,- sus manos se pegaron a su pecho- piensan que son peligrosos, que debemos acabar con ellos.- Ladeó el rostro negando con los labios prietos.- Son seres como nosotros que respiran, se alimentan y merecen ser tratados con respeto. ¿No os parece?- Preguntó clavando su mirada en el objetivo de la cámara. – Sólo os pido que reflexionéis, que miréis en sus ojos por unos instantes antes de poner fin a su existencia de un balazo o… lo que sea.- Exhaló un suspiro cansado.- Gracias por vuestra atención y vuestro tiempo. Os veré en nuestro próximo capítulo aquí en, Terminus. Recordad,- alzó el dedo índice de su mano derecho- aquí siempre seréis bienvenidos.

\- Perfecto.- Le indicó el cámara con una sonrisa descolgando el aparato de su hombro.

Gareth se volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la valla que le separaba de los caminantes y sintió unas ganas irremediables de colar sus dedos entre los agujeros. Se contuvo a tiempo pero no apartó su mirada de sus rostros contorsionados.

\- Nadie os hará daño.- Susurró su promesa.- No mientras yo siga respirando.

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo habéis leído, santa paciencia la vuestra con la sarta de chorradas que puedo llegar a escribir y seguís leyendo. Benditos/as seáis. 
> 
> Si alguien le apetece dejarme un comentario diciéndome que me retire de la escritura de fan fics, adelante, otra cosa es que vaya a hacer caso jajajaaja En fin, que se me va. 
> 
> La culpa de esto es del propio Gareth que ha ido abriéndose paso en mis cavilaciones insanas, Cassandre Watson para variar y los documentales de la 2. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
